


fade away

by seductivedemoness



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, it will get more angsty as it progresses bc i love suffering, this is so short pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivedemoness/pseuds/seductivedemoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doesn’t want to admit that he has doubts about himself; about his ability to control whatever is inside of him that forces him to kill the one person that he loves the most in the undoubtedly very-near future.</p>
<p>Especially since he promised Chrom that he wouldn’t let that future happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade away

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dumb idea i had when i couldnt sleep and im not yet sure if im going to finish it
> 
> this is all unbeta'd so i apologize in advance for any inevitable errors

_“...Chrom?”_

_Chrom feels a hand lightly ghost over his shoulder, seemingly hesitantly. He knows that voice; knows that touch. Under the current circumstances he shouldn't feel safe at all, but at that moment all he can feel is a wave of calm wash over him. But it shatters as soon as he feels the sharp pain. He lets out a weak breath before falling to his knees and curling his arms around his stomach._

_“Chrom!”_

_With great effort, he slowly lifts his head to gaze up into the eyes of his partner. “R-Robin… This isn’t your fault. You- you need to get out of here… while you still can.”_

_Robin lets out a choked sob. “No… no!” He drops to his knees and presses his hands to Chrom’s stomach as if trying to stem the flow of blood rapidly pooling around them. “I’m not leaving without you! You’re going to be fine. We’re both going to make it out of here alive!”_

_Tears are streaming from Robin’s eyes as steadily as the blood from the deep wound in Chrom’s stomach. Chrom weakly lifts his hand and tries to wipe them away but ends up just smearing blood across Robin’s cheek. “I… love you,” he mumbles before slumping into Robin's arms and feeling h_ is _consciousness- his life- quickly fading._

_“No!”_

 

\---

 

Chrom jerks awake and clutches a hand to his chest, trying to slow his rapid heartbeat. He looks down and lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of his stomach no longer gushing blood. Relaxing a fraction, he reaches to the side and immediately tenses up again when he finds the bed cold and empty. He sits up and frantically glances around the tent, looking for Robin. That seemed to be a common theme as of late- worriedly searching for Robin. In the middle of battle, on the road between towns; even within the safety of the Shepherd’s camp.

“Chrom?”

His head turns toward the figure sitting at the makeshift desk in the corner. Letting out another sigh of relief, he relaxes once again. “Robin.”

“Is something wrong?” Robin stands and moves around the desk to sit beside Chrom on the bed.

Chrom gently threads his fingers with Robin’s and traces circles on his skin with his thumb. “Just a bad dream. Why aren’t you in bed? It’s the middle of the night.”

Robin breaks eye contact and lowers his head, looking at the floor. “I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbles. “I was working on... tactician stuff. Since, y’know, we’re in the middle of a war and all.”

Chrom glances over at the unlit candle sitting atop the desk. “‘Tactician stuff.’ Okay,” he replies skeptically, but doesn’t press the matter further.

“Anyway. You said you had a bad dream?”

“Yeah,” Chrom sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “I just- I can’t stop thinking about what Lucina told us about the future. About how I die. How…” He can't even bear saying the words.

“I kill you?” Robin deadpans.

Chrom flinches slightly at the words before nodding and sighing again.

Robin turns to fully face Chrom and grabs his other hand, squeezing tightly. “I will never let that happen,” he promises, a determined glint in his eye.

Chrom gazes at him for a moment before leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a chaste kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead against Robin’s.

“I know,” Robin whispers back.

 

\---

 

It’s been three days and Robin still hasn’t slept. He knows that Chrom has noticed- he sees all the worried little glances the blue-haired man gives him- but he has yet to say anything about it. Though Robin knows that it’s only a matter of time before Chrom brings it up and, honestly, he is really dreading that conversation. He doesn’t want to admit that he has doubts about himself; about his ability to control whatever is inside of him that forces him to kill the one person that he loves the most in the undoubtedly very-near future. Especially since he promised Chrom that he wouldn’t let that future happen.

In fact, he’s been avoiding Chrom all day for that very same reason.

_Not avoiding_ , he tells himself. _Just… quickly walking away whenever we make eye contact_.

“Robin!”

He turns to find Chrom making his way across camp towards him.

Shit.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“Ah… yeah. I’ve been,” Robin rubs the back of his neck, “...around.”

Chrom narrows his eyes. “Okay… so anyway, I was talking to Frederick about- hey, are you alright?”

“Uh. Yeah, why?”

Chrom's eyes quickly scan his face, and he frowns. “You look pale. Well, more so than usual. And you have dark circles under your eyes. You’re still not sleeping, are you?”

Robin looks away, unable to meet his worried gaze. “I’ll be fine, Chrom.”

“No you won’t. A lack of sleep can really mess up your concentration. What if you lose focus in the middle of battle?”

His eyes flick back up, fixing Chrom with as serious a look as he can muster in his exhausted state. "I'll be fine," he repeats, more firmly this time.

"Gods, Robin! You spend every second of the day worrying about me when you should be a little more concerned with your own well-being!" He takes both of Robin's hands in his own. "Please tell me you'll try to take better care of yourself."

Looking deep into those pleading blue eyes, Robin can't help but nod silently.

"Hey, Chrom?"

The two jump as Gaius jogs up to them. He slows to a stop as his gaze flicks between the two men’s blushing faces, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Oh ho, nevermind! I’m obviously interrupting something.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

“No! You’re not interrupting anything,” Robin exclaims a bit too quickly, his blush deepening. “I was just, uh, leaving. Yeah. See you later.” He hurries away before Gaius can say anything else.

 

\---

 

“Yeah, they were totally making puppy eyes at each other.”

Robin groans as he pushes his way through the mess tent. The tips of his ears burn as he overhears the comments that are undoubtedly about him.

“That sounds disgustingly adorable,” someone giggles, probably Lissa. There's a huff of annoyance that undoubtedly comes from Cordelia.

Quickly spinning on his heel, Robin decides to forego dinner and spend the rest of the night in his tent. Alone. Away from the embarrassing rumors that have no doubt already spread through half the camp.

He pushes through the front of his tent and stops in surprise as he sees Chrom sitting at his desk, idly playing with a piece of blank parchment.

"I knew you'd come here to sulk sooner or later," Chrom murmurs.

"I do not sulk."

"You're sulking right now."

Robin crosses his arms defensively as Chrom smiles up at him. He huffs and can't help but smile back. "I assume you've heard the rumors too?"

Chrom rises from the chair and crosses the small tent to stand in front of Robin. "It's all anyone's been talking about, apparently. We haven't exactly been very secretive with our relationship."

"I know," Robin sighs, "It's just... weird. Having everyone knowing everything that's going on."

Chrom lets out a huff of laughter. "Welcome to my life." He grabs Robin by the waist and falls back onto the bed. Robin lands on top of him with a soft grunt. "Let's give them something to talk about, yeah?" He pulls Robin's head down and captures his lips in a deep, heated kiss. Chrom's mouth parts slightly and Robin takes the chance to delve his tongue into the other's mouth, which quickly becomes a battle for dominance. Robin gains the upper hand when he pushes his thigh in between Chrom's legs and slowly grinds down, earning a deep groan from the man.

Chrom's hands slide under Robin's shirt before coming up and pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. They break apart long enough to pull Robin's shirt off, effectively tossing it across the room, and then Robin is diving down to lick and bite at Chrom's throat. He kisses Chrom's collarbone before sucking a dark bruise onto his skin. Chrom throws his head back and groans deep in his throat, still grinding against Robin's thigh.

Robin slips his hands under Chrom's shirt, slowly sliding it up his chest and-

"Milord."

Robin lets out a small yelp and scrambles to his feet as Frederick pushes his way into the tent. Chrom sighs as the man freezes, his eyes flicking between Robin's bare torso and Chrom's own disheveled state; both men still breathing heavily.

"Ah. My apologies, I didn't realize that I was..." He awkwardly glances away. "Um. Milord. Please come find me when you're not," he clears his throat, "busy." With that, he turns on his heel and exits the tent just as quickly as he had appeared.

"...I, um, should probably go see what he needs." Chrom rubs the back of his neck.

"Right." The awkwardness is so thick that Robin feels like he's about to suffocate. "See you later?"

"Yeah." Chrom pushes himself off the bed and straightens his shirt before striding over to the tent opening. He gives Robin one last glance before exiting to find Fredrick.

Robin lets out a long breath and sinks back down onto his bed. It's not that he doesn't want anyone to know that he and Chrom are seeing each other. Actually, Robin really isn't sure what it is. He doesn't want people to look at Chrom differently? With less respect? It isn't exactly normal for a prince, the leader of an army no less, to be dating his tactician. Not to mention the complete awkwardness whenever anyone catches them doing something that couples do. Like staring into each other's eyes.

_Or passionately making out and grinding against each other._

Robin groans loudly and vows to never set foot outside his tent ever again.


End file.
